Jimmy's Florges
Jimmy's Florges is the fourth Pokemon currently owned by Jimmy. Personality She was portrayed as a quiet individual, speaking quietly and politely. She may stutter somewhat if surprised if not startled by her surroundings or in uncomfortable situations. After evolving into Florges, she became more graceful, while still being very polite. She displays great confidence and full capabilities, and her attacks can cause some serious damage. Overview It was revealed that she was captured off screen as a Flabebe in "Ed's Little 'Alien'". Jimmy healed her at the Lumiose City Pokemon Center before pressing onwards towards Route 5. In "Rocky Road", she was called out with the other Pokemon to converse and relax as night fell in the Camphrier Pokemon Center. She politely asked the group if they could finally sleep, to which they did. In "All that Glitters", Flabebe was used to battle against a horde of wild Hoppip. She defeated four Hoppip while Sarah captured a wild Croagunk. Flabebe used Fairy Wind on the only remaining Hoppip, allowing Jimmy to capture it. After the battle, Flabebe evolved into Floette and was given a hug by Jimmy for her accomplishment. In "A Fighting Chance", Floette was called out to eat with her fellow Pokemon. They were all still shaken up from when Jimmy lashed out at Sarah, but she remained quiet. She was also present when Sarah arrived and the two Trainers engaged in a battle, where Floette and the others cheered for Furfrou. After the battle, she was frightened when Sarah yelled to the sky and left, leaving Jimmy to pout and eat peaches. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Floette was called out to eat alongside the other Pokemon. When a small tiff broke out and morale was shifting, Floette explained to Roselia that they have no say in the predicament. She, along with the other Pokemon, cheered when the Urban Rangers decided to make a raft. In "Morals", Floette and Jumpluff were both deposited into the PC in exchange for Furfrou and Chinchou. In "Battle of Fairies", Floette was added back to Jimmy's party. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Floette was deposited back into Jimmy's PC. In "Lost", Floette was revealed to have been added back to Jimmy's party. In "On Thin Ice", Floette was called out to battle against a wild Quagsire on Route 19. Quagsire used Yawn, but Floette was smarter than that and dodged it. Using a single Petal Blizzard, she defeated the wild Quagsire. After her victory, it occurred to Jimmy that she was lucky, and she needed to get stronger to be a challenge and keep up with the strong Pokemon. He gave her the Shiny Stone, and so Floette finally evolved into Florges. In "Derniere Way", Florges was called out to battle against a wild Gligar Horde on Route 19. Florges had the higher Speed, but a few Gligar got the upper hand with Quick Attack, but Florges sustained little damage. As another Gligar charged with Fury Cutter, Florges countered and assaulted them all with Petal Blizzard, defeating all of the wild Gligar in one hit. After all of the Gligar fainted in one hit, Florges took a little bow in grace and returned to her Poke Ball. In "On Towards Victory", Florges was revealed to have been deposited back into Jimmy's PC. In "Preparations for the Fray", it was revealed that Florges was withdrawn from the PC and was later used to battle against Diantha and her Pokemon; however, she was defeated at some point. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Florges and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Moonblast * Dazzling Gleam * Petal Blizzard * Misty Terrain Characteristics Gender: '''Female '''Level: 66 '''Ability: '''Flower Veil Trivia * Florges's flower is yellow. Category:Female Pokemon Category:Fairy Type Category:Jimmy's Pokemon